Secretos de una noche de verano
by ShinsaDeChiba
Summary: Serena Tsukino pertenece a una familia acomodada, tiene un nombre respetable, pero tras la muerte de su padre, la situación económica de su familia ha empeorado drásticamente y tienen serios problemas para subsistir por lo que es imperioso conseguir un marido de la nobleza que se haga cargo de la situación de su familia. Primer libro de la saga Las Wallflowers de Lisa Kleypas.
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

_Londres, _1841

A pesar de que a Serena Tsukino le habían advertido durante toda su vida que jamás aceptara

Dinero de los desconocidos, hizo una excepción cierto día... y descubrió muy pronto por qué debería

haber seguido el consejo de su madre.

Sucedió durante una de esas raras ocasiones en las que su hermano, Sammy disfrutaba de un día

libre en el colegio y, tal y como era su costumbre, Serena y él habían ido a ver el último espectáculo

panorámico en Leicester Square. Le había costado dos semanas de recorte de gastos ahorrar el dinero

necesario para pagar las entradas. Dado que eran los únicos vástagos supervivientes de la familia

Tsukino, Serena y su hermano pequeño siempre se habían sentido extrañamente unidos, a pesar de

los diez años de diferencia que los separaban. Las enfermedades infantiles se habían llevado a los dos

niños que habían nacido después de Serena, antes de que ninguno de ellos hubiera llegado a cumplir

su primer año de vida.

Serena —dijo Sammy al regresar del puesto de entradas para el panorama—, ¿tienes algo más

de dinero?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

Me temo que no. ¿Por qué?

Con un breve suspiro, Sammy se apartó un mechón de cabello de color miel que le había caído sobre

la frente.

Han doblado el precio de las entradas para este espectáculo... Al parecer, es mucho más caro que

sus escenografías habituales.

El anuncio del periódico no decía nada acerca de un aumento de precios —dijo Serena con

indignación. Bajó la voz y susurro: « ¡Por las campanas del infierno!» mientras rebuscaba en su

monedero con la esperanza de encontrar alguna moneda que antes hubiera pasado por alto.

Sammy, que tenía doce años, echó una ceñuda mirada al enorme cartel que había colgado entre las

columnas de la entrada del teatro panorámico: «LA CAÍDA DEL IMPERIO ROMANO: UN ESPECTÁCULO DE ILUSIONISMO DEL MÁS ALTO NIVEL CON IMÁGINES DIORÁMICAS.» Desde su

apertura hacía quince días, el espectáculo había recibido una avalancha de visitantes que se mostraban

impacientes por contemplar las maravillas del Imperio romano y su trágica caída... «Es como volver atrás

en el tiempo», elogiaban los espectadores al salir. El tipo habitual de panorama consistía en un lienzo

con una intrincada escena pictórica que colgaba en una habitación circular y que rodeaba a los

espectadores. En algunas ocasiones, se utilizaba la música y una iluminación especial para el

espectáculo aún más entretenido mientras un conferenciante se desplazaba alrededor del círculo para

describir lugares lejanos o famosas batallas.

Sin embargo, según _The Times, _esta nueva producción era un espectáculo «diorámico», lo que

significaba que el lienzo pintado estaba fabricado con calicó transparente aceitado que se iluminaba

algunas veces desde el frente y otras desde atrás con luces de filtros especiales. Trescientos cincuenta

espectadores permanecían el centro, sobre un carrusel que manejaban dos hombres para que la

audiencia girara lentamente durante el espectáculo. El juego de luces, cristales plateados, filtros y

actores contratados para representar a los asediados romanos producían un efecto que había sido

etiquetado como "exhibición animada". Por lo que Serena había leído. Los culminantes momentos

finales de erupciones volcánicas simultáneas eran tan realistas que algunas de las mujeres del público

se habían desmayado entre gritos.

Sammy le arrebató el monedero de las manos a Serena, tiró del cordón que lo cerraba y se lo

devolvió a su hermana.

—Tenemos dinero suficiente para una entrada—dijo de forma práctica—.Entra tú. De todas formas, a

mí no me apetece ver el espectáculo.

A sabiendas de que el muchacho mentía en su favor, Serena meneó la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no. Entra tú. Yo puedo ver el espectáculo siempre que quiera… Eres tú quien

siempre está en el colegio. Además, sólo durara un cuarto de hora. Iré a alguna de las tiendas de por

aquí mientras estás dentro.

— ¿Para qué comprar sin dinero?— preguntó Sammy, y sus ojos azules reflejaban una franca

incredulidad—.Vaya, eso sí que parece divertido.

—Lo mejor de ir de comprar es ver las cosas, no comprarlas.

Sammy resopló.

—Eso es lo que siempre dice la gente pobre para consolarse mientras pasea por Bond Street.

Además, no pienso dejar que vayas a ningún sitio sola… Te acosarían todos los hombres de los

alrededores.

—No seas tonto—musito Serena.

Su hermano sonrió de repente. Recorrió con la mirada el elegante rostro de Serena, sus ojos

azules y la mata de rizos recogidos con horquillas que brillaban con un tono castaño dorado bajo el

ajustado borde de su sombrero.

—No vengas con falsas modestias. Sabes muy bien el efecto que causas en los hombres y, por lo que

yo sé, no dudas en utilizarlo.

Serena reaccionó a sus bromas con un falso ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por lo que tú sabes? ¡Ja! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi comportamiento con los hombres si te

pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio?

La expresión de Sammy se volvió seria.

—Eso va a cambiar—dijo—.Esta vez no voy a regresar al colegio… Puedo ayudaros a ti y a mamá

muchísimo más si consigo un trabajo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sammy, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Le darías un disgusto a mamá, y si papá estuviese vivo...

—Serena —la interrumpió Sammy sin alzar la voz—, no tenemos dinero. Ni siquiera podemos

conseguir cinco míseros chelines más para la entrada al panorama...

—Pues vas a conseguir un buen trabajo —dijo Serena con ironía— sin educación y sin contactos

importantes. A menos que quieras convertirte en barrendero o en recadero, será mejor que te quedes en

la escuela hasta que puedas aspirar a un empleo decente. Entretanto, encontraré a algún hombre rico

con el que casarme y las cosas volverán a ir bien de nuevo.

—Tú sí que vas a encontrar un buen marido sin dote —replicó Sammy.

Se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que se abrieron las puertas y la multitud pasó

junto a ellos para entrar en el carrusel. Colocando un brazo alrededor de Serena de forma protectora,

Sammy la condujo lejos de la muchedumbre.

—Olvida el panorama —dijo sin más—. Haremos otra cosa, algo divertido que no cueste nada.

— ¿Como qué?

Se produjo un momento de reflexión. Cuando se hizo evidente que ninguno de ellos haría sugerencia

alguna, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Señorito Sammy —dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sammy se giró para enfrentarse al desconocido. .

—Señor Chiba —dijo con cordialidad al tiempo que le tendía la mano—. Me sorprende que me

recuerde.

—Ya mí también... Ha crecido más de una cabeza desde que lo vi por última vez. —El hombre apretó

la mano de Sammy—. De vacaciones escolares, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

Al ver la confusión de Serena y aprovechando que el desconocido de aventajada estatura les

indicaba a sus amigos que subieran al carrusel sin él, Sammy, le susurro a su hermana al oído:

—El señor Chiba..., el hijo del carnicero. Me lo encontré una o dos veces en la tienda su padre cuando

mama me mandaba a recoger algún pedido. Sé amable con él... Es un tipo muy importante.

Serena se percató, no sin cierta diversión, que el señor Chiba estaba excepcionalmente bien vestido

para ser el hijo de un carnicero. Llevaba una elegante chaqueta negra y esos pantalones sueltos que

estaban de moda y que, de alguna manera, no lograban ocultar las líneas esbeltas y fuertes del cuerpo

que cubrían. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres que entraban al teatro, ya se había quitado el

sombrero, dejando al descubierto su pelo oscuro y ligeramente ondulado. Era un hombre alto y de

complexión fuerte que parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, de rasgos acentuados, una nariz fina y

grande, una boca amplia y unos ojos tan azules que resultaba imposible distinguir el iris de la pupila.

Tenía un rostro sumamente masculino, y alrededor de sus ojos y de sus labios bailoteaba una especie

de humor sardónico que no se debía en absoluto a la frivolidad. Era evidente, incluso para un espectador

sin discernimiento alguno, que no era un hombre dado al ocio, ya que su cuerpo y su naturaleza

hablaban de arduo trabajo y análoga ambición.

—Mi hermana, la señorita Serena Tsukino —dijo Samy—. Este es el señor Darien Chiba.

—Un placer —murmuró Chiba con una reverencia.

A pesar de que sus modales eran perfectos, el brillo que había en sus ojos provocaba un extraño

aletea bajo las costillas de Serena. Sin saber por qué, se echó hacia atrás en busca de la protección

de su hermano pequeño incluso mientras lo saludaba. Para su sorpresa, parecía incapaz de apartar la

mirada de la de ese hombre. Como si algún tipo de sutil sensación de reconocimiento se hubiera

transmitido entre ellos... No era que se hubiesen conocido antes..., sino más bien que se hubieran ido

acercando paulatinamente hasta que, al final, un impaciente destino hubiera provocado que sus caminos

se cruzaran. Una idea absurda que ella no era capaz de desechar. Inquieta, permaneció como una

indefensa cautiva de aquella penetrante mirada hasta que un inoportuno e intenso rubor cubrió sus

mejillas.

Chiba habla con Sammy, pero sin apartar los ojos de Serena.

— ¿Podría acompañarles hasta el carrusel?

Se produjo un instante de incómodo silencio hasta que Sammy respondió con estudiada indiferencia:

—Gracias, pero hemos decidido no asistir al espectáculo.

Chiba arqueó una de _sus _oscuras cejas.

— ¿Están seguros? Tiene todo el aspecto de ser uno de los buenos. —Su intuitiva mirada se paseó

del rostro de Serena al de Sammy y se percató de las señales que traicionaban la incomodidad de

ambos. Su voz se suavizó cuando volvió a hablar con Sammy—. Sin duda hay una norma que dice que

uno jamás debería discutir ciertos asuntos en presencia de una dama. De cualquier forma, no puedo

evitar preguntarme... si es posible, joven Sammy, que le haya pillado desprevenido el aumento de precio

de las entradas. Si así fuera, me alegraría mucho poder prestarle unas monedas para...

—No, gracias —dijo Serena con presteza al tiempo que golpeaba a su hermano con el codo en el

costado.

Con un respingo, Sammy clavó la mirada en el rostro impenetrable del hombre.

—Le agradezco la oferta, señor Chiba, pero mi hermana no parece dispuesta a...

—No quiero ver el espectáculo —lo interrumpió Serena con frialdad—. He oído que algunos de los

efectos especiales son bastante violentos y resultan de lo más angustiosos para una mujer. Preferiría dar

un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

Chiba volvió a mirarla y _sus _penetrantes ojos brillaron con un destello de burla.

— ¿Tan impresionable es usted, señorita Tsukino?

Molesta por el sutil desafío, Serena tomó el brazo de Sammy y tiró de él con insistencia.

—Es hora de irnos, Sammy. No retrasemos más al señor Chiba estoy segura de que está impaciente

por ver el espectáculo...

—Me temo que será una decepción para mí —les aseguró Chiba con seriedad— si ustedes no asisten

también. —Le dedicó a Sammy una mirada alentadora—. Sentiría mucho que por culpa de unos míseros

chelines usted y su hermana se perdiera la función de tarde.

Al sentir que su hermano se ablandaba, Serena le susurró de forma brusca al oído:

— ¡Ni se te ocurra permitirle que nos pague las entradas, Sammy!

Sin prestarle atención, Sammy le respondió con franqueza a Chiba.

—Señor, si acepto su oferta de préstamo, no estoy seguro de cuándo podré reembolsárselo.

Serena cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un débil gemido de mortificación. Se esforzaba muchísimo

para que nadie averiguara la estrechez económica en la que vivían... y saber que ese hombre se había

percatado de lo importante que era para ella cada chelín le resultaba insoportable.

—No hay ninguna prisa —oyó que respondía Chiba sin la menor incomodidad—. Vaya a la tienda de mi

padre la próxima vez que venga de visita del colegio y déjele el dinero a él.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Sammy con evidente satisfacción, y ambos se estrecharon las manos

para sellar el trato—. Gracias, señor Chiba.

—Sammy... –comenzó a decir Serena con voz baja pero letal. —Esperen aquí —dijo Chiba por

encima del hombro mientras se encaminaba al puestecillo donde se vendían las entradas.

—Sammy, ¡ya sabes que está mal aceptar dinero de él! —Serena contempló con furia el rostro

imperturbable de su hermano—. Dios, ¿cómo has podido? No está bien... ¡Y pensar que estás en deuda

con esa clase de hombre es intolerable!

— ¿Qué clase de hombre? —Contraatacó su hermano con fingida inocencia—. Ya te lo he dicho, es

un tipo importante... Ah, bueno, supongo que te refieres a que pertenece a la clase baja. —Una sonrisa

pesarosa curvó los labios del muchacho—. Es difícil decir algo así de él, sobre todo cuando es

asquerosamente rico. Y la verdad es que no se puede decir que tú y yo seamos miembros de la nobleza.

Apenas llegamos a las ramas más bajas de ese árbol, lo que significa...

— ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de un carnicero sea asquerosamente rico? —Preguntó Serena—.

A menos que la población de Londres esté consumiendo mayores cantidades de ternera y cerdo de lo

que yo creo, hay un límite para lo que puede ganar un carnicero.

—No he dicho que trabajara en la tienda de su padre —le explicó Sammy con un tono de

superioridad—.Lo único que dije fue que me lo encontré allí. Es un hombre de negocios.

— ¿Quieres decir que es un especulador financiero? Serena frunció el ceño. En una sociedad que

consideraba de mal gusto el mero hecho de hablar de asuntos comerciales, no había nada más bajo que

hacer de la inversión financiera un modo de vida.

—Es algo más que eso —dijo su hermano. Pero supongo que da igual lo que haga o cuánto tenga, ya

que es hijo de un simple plebeyo.

Al escuchar semejante crítica de boca de su hermano pequeño, Serena lo miró con los ojos

entrecerrados.

—Pareces muy democrático, Sammy—dijo con sequedad—. Y no hace falta que actúes como si yo

me estuviera comportando de forma arrogante... Me opondría a que un duque tratara de damos el dinero

de las entradas con la misma determinación que si lo hace un hombre de negocios.

—Pero no durante tanto tiempo —dijo Sammy, que se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su

hermana.

El regreso de Darien Chiba impidió cualquier réplica posterior. Mirándolos con esos perspicaces ojos de

color azul, el hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Entramos?

Serena avanzó con torpeza, a impulsos de los discretos empujones de su hermano.

—Por favor, no se sienta obligado a acompañamos, señor Chiba —dijo, a sabiendas de que se estaba

comportando con desconsideración; no obstante, había algo en ese hombre que provocaba chispazos

de alarma en todos sus nervios.

No daba la impresión de ser un hombre en quien se pudiera confiar... De hecho, a pesar de sus

elegantes ropas y de su apariencia pulcra, no parecía muy civilizado. Era esa clase de hombre con el

que una mujer de buena cuna jamás querría estar a solas. Y la visión que tenía de él no estaba en

absoluto relacionada con la posición social... Era una especie de conciencia innata de un apetito ardiente

y un temperamento masculino que le resultaban por completo desconocidos.

—Estoy segura —continuó con cierta incomodidad —de que querrá volver a reunirse con sus

compañeros.

Ese comentario fue recibido con un perezoso encogimiento de sus anchos hombros.

—Jamás los encontraré entre esta muchedumbre.

Serena podría haber rebatido esa afirmación, señalando que, por ser uno de los hombres más

altos de la audiencia, era probable que Chiba localizase a sus amigos sin dificultad alguna. No obstante,

era obvio que discutir con él no llevaría a ninguna parte. Tendría que ver el espectáculo panorámico con

Darien Chiba a su lado..., no le quedaba otro remedio. Sin embargo, al ver el entusiasmo de Sammy, parte

del resentimiento de Serena se evaporó y su voz ya se había suavizado cuando le habló a Chiba de

nuevo:

—Discúlpeme, no pretendía ser tan ruda. Lo que sucede es que no me agrada sentirme en

deuda con un desconocido.

Chiba le dedicó una mirada apreciativa que le resultó desconcertante a pesar de su brevedad.

—Puedo entender eso a la perfección —dijo al tiempo que la guiaba entre la gente—. De cualquier

forma, en este caso no hay obligación alguna. Y no somos exactamente desconocidos: su familia es

cliente habitual del negocio de la mía desde hace años.

Entraron en el gran teatro circular y subieron a un descomunal carrusel rodeado por una verja de

hierro con puertas. A su alrededor, a la distancia de unos diez metros del carrusel, podía verse la

detallada imagen de un paisaje de la Antigua Roma pintado a mano. El espacio intermedio estaba

ocupado por una compleja maquinaria que arrancó comentarios de entusiasmo a la multitud. Una vez

que los espectadores llenaron el carrusel, la habitación se oscureció de pronto, lo que provocó una

oleada de jadeos de nerviosismo y expectación. Con un leve chirrido de la maquinaria y el resplandor de

una luz azul que llegaba de la parte trasera del lienzo, el paisaje adquirió una dimensión y un tinte de

realidad que dejó atónita a Serena. Casi podía permitirse creer en el engaño de que se encontraban

en Roma a mediodía. Unos cuantos actores ataviados con togas y sandalias aparecieron en escena

cuando el narrador comenzó a relatar la historia de la Antigua Roma.

El diorama era incluso más fascinante de lo que Serena había creído en un principio. Sin embargo,

no era capaz de concentrarse en el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella: era demasiado consciente

del hombre que se hallaba a su lado. No ayudaba mucho que, en ocasiones, él se inclinara para

susurrarle algún comentario inapropiado al oído, reprendiéndola en broma por mostrar tampoco interés

ante la visión de caballeros vestidos con fundas de almohada. A pesar de lo mucho que trataba de

reprimir su diversión, Serena no pudo contener unas cuantas risillas reacias, ganándose con ello las

miradas de reproche de algunas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y entonces, por supuesto,

Chiba se burlaba de ella por haberse reído durante una lección tan importante, lo que hacía que le

entraran ganas de echarse a reír de nuevo. Sammy parecía demasiado absorto en el espectáculo como

para notar las payasadas de Chiba, y estiraba el cuello todo lo que podía para distinguir qué piezas de la

maquinaria eran las que producían aquellos asombrosos efectos.

Sin embargo, Chiba se calló cuando una repentina parada en la rotación del carrusel provocó una ligera

sacudida de la plataforma. Algunas personas perdieron el equilibrio, pero fueron sujetadas de inmediato

por la gente que las rodeaba. Sorprendida por la interrupción del movimiento, Serena se tambaleó y

se encontró de pronto estabilizada por el fuerte brazo de Chiba que la apretaba contra su pecho. El

hombre la liberó en el instante en que recuperó el equilibrio e inclinó la cabeza para preguntarle en voz

baja si se encontraba bien.

—Vaya, desde luego que sí —dijo Serena sin aliento—. Le ruego que me disculpe. Sí, _estoy_

perfectamente...

Al parecer, no era capaz de terminar la frase; su voz se apagó para convertirse en un incómodo

silencio cuando la invadieron las sensaciones. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una reacción

Semejante ante un hombre. Las implicaciones de aquella sensación de urgencia, o _cómo _satisfacerla,

estaban más allá del alcance de su limitado conocimiento. Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era

que deseaba con desesperación seguir apoyada en él, en un cuerpo tan firme y _esbelto _que parecía

invulnerable y que proporcionaba un puerto seguro mientras el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. La fragancia

de hombre, la límpida piel masculina, el cuerpo pulido y el aroma del lino almidonado excitaban

todos sus sentidos con una agradable expectación. No se parecía en nada al olor de colonia y de las

pomadas que utilizaban los aristócratas a los que había tratado de enamorar durante las dos temporadas

anteriores.

Profundamente abrumada, Serena se dedicó a contemplar el lienzo, sin prestada más mínima

atención a las fluctuaciones de luz y de color que transmitían la impresión de que se acercaba la caída

de la noche..., el crepúsculo del Imperio romano. Chiba parecía igual de indiferente al espectáculo, ya que

tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia ella y la mirada clavada en su rostro. Aunque su respiración seguía

siendo suave y regular, a la joven le parecía que el ritmo se había acelerado un poco.

Serena se humedeció los labios, que de pronto se habían quedado secos.

—Usted... usted no debería mirarme de esa manera.

A pesar de que el comentario no fue más que un susurro, él lo _oyó._

—Con usted aquí, no merece la pena contemplar otra cosa.

Ella no se movió ni dijo nada, pretendiendo no haber escuchado el sutil susurro del demonio, mientras

su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía suceder

aquello en un teatro lleno de gente y con su hermano justo al lado? Cerró los ojos un instante para luchar

contra una sensación de vértigo que nada tenía que ver con el giro del carrusel.

— ¡Mira! —Exclamó Sammy al tiempo que le daba un codazo, lleno de entusiasmo—. Están a punto

de aparecer los volcanes.

De pronto, el teatro se sumió en una oscuridad impenetrable mientras un siniestro retumbar se

elevaba desde el fondo de la plataforma. Hubo unos cuantos gritos de alarma, alguna que otra risa

nerviosa y sonoros jadeos de expectación. Serena se irguió al sentir el roce de una mano sobre la

espalda. La mano de él, que se deslizaba con deliberada lentitud hacia arriba por su columna... Su

aroma, fresco y seductor, inundó sus fosas nasales... y, antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, los

labios del hombre se unieron a los suyos en un beso suave, cálido y arrebatador. Estaba demasiado

abrumada como para moverse y sus manos se agitaron en el aire como mariposas suspendidas a medio

vuelo; su cuerpo tambaleante quedó anclado por la ligera pero firme sujeción de su cintura mientras que

la otra mano de Chiba reptaba por la espalda hasta su cuello.

A Serena la habían besado antes; hombres jóvenes que le habían robado un abrazo rápido durante

un paseo por el jardín o en un rincón del salón cuando no los observaban. Pero ninguno de esos breves

encuentros de coqueteo había sido como aquél…, un beso lento y mareante que la llenaba de euforia.

Se sentía atravesada por las sensaciones, demasiadas para controladas, y se estremeció indefensa en

su abrazo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se apoyó ciegamente en la tierna e incansable caricia de sus labios.

La presión de su boca se incrementó cuando el hombre comenzó a exigir más, recompensando su tácita

respuesta con una voluptuosa exploración que incendió los sentidos de Serena.

Justo cuando la joven comenzaba a perder todo rastro de cordura, la boca de Chiba la liberó con súbita

rapidez, dejándola aturdida. Sin retirar el apoyo de su mano sobre la nuca de Serena, el hombre

inclinó la cabeza hasta que un murmullo hormigueó en la oreja de la joven.

—Lo siento. No he podido resistirme.

_Dejó _de tocarla por completo y, cuando la luz roja iluminó finalmente el teatro, Darien Chiba había

desaparecido.

— ¿Has visto eso? —Exclamó Sammy, que señalaba con alegría un volcán de pega que había

delante de ellos del cual parecían brotar ríos de brillante roca fundida que se deslizaban por sus

laderas—. ¡Increíble! —Al notar que Chiba ya no estaba allí, frunció el ceño con desconcierto—. Dónde se

ha metido el señor Chiba? Supongo que habrá ido a buscar a sus amigos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Sammy volvió a su excitada contemplación de los volcanes y unió

sus exclamaciones a las de la atónita audiencia.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Serena se preguntó si lo

que ella creía que había sucedido habría sucedido en realidad. No era posible que la hubiera besado un

desconocido en medio de un teatro. Y que la hubiera besado de esa manera...

Bueno, eso era lo que ocurría cuando se permitía que caballeros desconocidos pagaran las cosas:

eso les daba licencia para aprovecharse de una. Con respecto a su propio comportamiento…

Avergonzada y perpleja, Serena se esforzó por comprender por qué le había permitido al señor Chiba que

la besara. Debería haber protestado y haberlo apartado de ella. En cambio, se había quedado allí de pie,

aturdida por un estúpido embeleso mientras él... ¡Dios!, le daba un vuelco el corazón sólo de pensado.

En realidad, no importaba cómo o por qué Darien Chiba había sido capaz de sortear sus bien

pertrechadas defensas. El hecho era que lo había conseguido..., y que, por tanto, era un hombre que

tendría que evitar a toda costa.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Como saben, este es un libro de la gran escritora Lisa Kleypas, de la saga las Wallflowers, muy buena saga por lo demás**

**Y los personajes conocidísimos para todas, son de Naoko Takeuchi, mi amiga intima, que me los presta jajaja ok, no u.u**

**1**

_Londres, _1843

_El final de la temporada_

Una chica decidida a contraer matrimonio podía superar cualquier obstáculo salvo la ausencia de una

dote.

Serena movía el pie con impaciencia bajo la liviana tela de su falda blanca sin perder ni un solo

instante la expresión sosegada de su rostro. Durante las tres desastrosas temporadas que habían quedado

atrás, se había acostumbrado a ser un «florero», ese objeto bonito al que nadie prestaba atención.

Se había acostumbrado, pero no se había resignado. En más de una ocasión, se le había pasado por la

cabeza que merecía mucho más que estar sentada en una de esas sillas de respaldo alto dispuestas en

un extremo de la habitación... esperando, esperando, esperando una invitación que nunca llegaba. E

intentando aparentar que no le importaba nada; que era del todo feliz observando cómo las demás

chicas bailaban y eran agasajadas por _sus _admiradores.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras jugueteaba con el diminuto carné de baile que colgaba de una

cinta atada alrededor de su muñeca. La tapa se deslizó y dejó al descubierto un librito de páginas de

marfil, casi transparentes, que se abrían en forma de abanico. Se suponía que una chica anotaba los

nombres se sus parejas de baile en esas delicadas hojitas de marfil. Para Serena, ese abanico de

páginas en blanco se asemejaba a una hilera de dientes que le sonreía con sorna. Cerró bruscamente la

cubierta plateada y echó un vistazo a las tres chicas sentadas junto a ella; todas se esforzaban por enfrentarse

a su destino con idéntica despreocupación.

Sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo por el que todas estaban allí. La considerable fortuna familiar de la

señorita Amy Mizuno provenía del juego y sus orígenes eran humildes. Además, la señorita Mizuno

era terriblemente tímida y, para colmo, tartamudeaba, lo que hacía que una conversación con ella se

considerase como una sesión de tortura para ambos participantes.

Las otras dos chicas, la señorita Lita Kino y su hermana pequeña, Rei, aún no se habían

aclimatado a Inglaterra y, a juzgar por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tardarían bastante en

hacerlo. Se decía que la señora Kino había traído a sus hijas desde Nueva York porque allí nadie les

había hecho una oferta matrimonial adecuada. Eran conocidas como «las herederas de las pompas de

jabón» o, en ocasiones, como «las princesas del dólar». A pesar de sus elegantes pómulos y de sus

almendrados ojos oscuros, en Inglaterra tendrían muchas menos oportunidades que en Norteamérica, a

menos que encontraran alguna madrina aristocrática que las apoyara y les enseñara cómo encajar en la

sociedad británica.

A Serena se le ocurrió que, a lo largo de los últimos meses de esa aciaga temporada; las cuatro —

la señorita Mizuno, las Kino y ella misma— habían compartido idéntico destino en los distintos bailes

y fiestas: siempre sentadas en una esquina o junto a la pared. Y, aun así, apenas se habían dirigido la,

palabra, atrapadas como solían estar en el silencioso tedio de la espera. Su mirada se encontró con la

de Lita Kino, cuyos aterciopelados ojos oscuros tenían un inesperado brillo de diversión.

—Al menos, podrían haber dispuesto unas sillas más cómodas —murmuró Lita—, ya que es obvio

que vamos a estar sentadas toda la noche.

—Deberíamos pedir que grabaran nuestros nombres en ellas —replicó Serena con acritud—.

Después de todo el tiempo que llevo sentada, esta silla me pertenece.

Amy Mizuno trató de reprimir una risilla nerviosa al tiempo que alzaba una mano 'enfundada en

un guante para apartar un rizo de intenso color azul que había caído sobre su frente. La sonrisa

consiguió que sus enormes ojos azules resplandecieran y que sus mejillas, cubiertas por unas cuantas

pecas doradas, se sonrojaran. Al parecer, esa súbita sensación de hermandad había conseguido que

olvidara por un momento la timidez.

—No ti—tiene sentido que usted sea un florero —le dijo a Serena—. Es la chica más hermosa que

hay en este lugar; los hombres deberían estar pe—peleándose por conseguir bailar con usted.

Serena alzó un hombro con un delicado movimiento.

—Nadie quiere casarse con una chica sin dote.

Los duques sólo se casaban con muchachas pobres en el fantasioso mundo de los cuentos de hadas.

En la vida real, los duques, vizcondes y demás poseedores de títulos nobiliarios cargaban con la

enorme responsabilidad financiera que suponía mantener sus inmensas propiedades y sus extensas

familias, por no mencionar las ayudas que necesitaban los arrendatarios. Un aristócrata acaudalado

necesitaba casarse con una heredera tanto como lo necesitaba uno sin fortuna.

—Nadie quiere casarse tampoco con una _nouveau—riche _americana —dijo en confianza Lita

Kino—. Nuestra única esperanza de encajar aquí es casamos con un noble con un título inglés de

renombre.

—Pero no tenemos quien nos apadrine —añadió su hermana pequeña, Rei. Era una muchacha de

baja estatura; una versión élfica de Lita, con la misma tez clara, una abundante melena oscura y ojos

castaños. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa—. Si por casualidad conoce a alguna duquesa

simpática que esté dispuesta a aceptamos bajo su ala, le estaríamos muy agradecidas.

—Yo ni siquiera quiero encontrar un marido —confesó Amy Mizuno—. Estoy su—su—sufriendo

la temporada porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. Soy demasiado mayor para seguir en la

escuela y mi padre... —Se interrumpió abruptamente y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Bueno, sólo me queda

una temporada más por sufrir antes de cumplir los veintitrés y ser declarada una solterona. ¡Estoy

deseando que—que llegue ese momento!

— ¿Es que hoy en día se considera que una mujer es una solterona a partir de los veintitrés?—

preguntó Serena con fingida alarma, al tiempo que dejaba los ojos en blanco—. ¡Dios Santo! No tenía

ni idea de que la flor de mi juventud hubiera quedado tan atrás.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó, curiosa, Lita kino. Serena miró a izquierda y derecha

para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba.

—El mes que viene cumpliré veinticinco.

La confesión provocó tres miradas compasivas y una respuesta alentadora por parte de Lita:

—No aparenta más de veintiuno.

Serena cerró los dedos sobre su carné de baile, de modo que quedó oculto en su mano. El tiempo

pasaba con rapidez, pensó y ésa, su cuarta temporada, estaba llegando a su fin con sorprendente

celeridad. Una chica no se aventuraba a una quinta temporada..., se consideraría como algo sumamente

ridículo. Tenía que atrapar a un marido sin pérdida de tiempo. De otro modo, no podrían seguir

manteniendo a Sammy en el colegio y se verían obligadas a trasladarse de su modesta casita adosada a

una pensión. Y, una vez que comenzaba la caída, no había modo de ascender de nuevo."

En los seis años que habían transcurrido desde la muerte del padre de Serena, fallecido a causa de

una dolencia cardiaca, los recursos financieros de la familia se habían reducido a la nada. Habían

intentado por todos los medios camuflar la desesperada estrechez con la que vivían, y para ello fingían

tener media docena de criados en lugar de la agobiada ayudante de cocina y del mayordomo de edad

avanzada; daban la vuelta a _sus _desgastados vestidos con el fin de aprovechar el lustre del revés de la

tela; o vendían las piedras preciosas de las joyas y las reemplazaban por otras falsas. Serena estaba

más que harta de los continuos esfuerzos que debían hacer para engañar a todo el mundo, cuando, al

parecer, ya era de dominio público que se encontraban al borde del desastre. En los últimos tiempos,

incluso había comenzado a recibir discretas propuestas por parte de hombres casados, que dejaban

bastante claro que sólo tenía que pedirles ayuda y ellos se la prestarían de inmediato... No era necesario

mencionar la índole de las compensaciones que tendría que ofrecer por dicha ayuda. Era muy

consciente de que su aspecto podría convertida en una amante de primera clase.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo Lita Kino—, ¿qué tipo de hombre busca como esposo?

—Bueno... —exclamó Serena con una frivolidad poco respetuosa—. Cualquier noble me

vendría bien.

— ¿Cualquiera?— repitió Lita con incredulidad—. ¿Y qué hay de un aspecto físico agradable?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Sería muy bien recibido, pero en absoluto imprescindible. — ¿Y la pasión? —inquirió Rei.

—Del todo innecesaria.

— ¿La inteligencia? _sugirió Amy.

Serena volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Negociable.

— ¿El encanto? —preguntó Lita.

— También negociable.

—No exige mucho —comentó Lita con sequedad—. En cuanto a mí, tendría que añadir unas

cuantas condiciones a la lista. Mi aristócrata deberá tener el cabello oscuro, _ser _guapo, _ser _un bailarín

consumado..., y jamás deberá pedir permiso antes de darme un beso.

—Yo quiero casarme con un hombre que haya leído todas las obras de Shakespeare —afirmó

Rei—. Alguien tranquilo y de carácter romántico (si lleva gafas, mucho _mejor), _al que le guste la poesía

y la naturaleza; y me gustaría que no tuviera demasiada experiencia con las _mujeres._

Su hermana mayor la miró, exasperada.

—Está claro que no vamos a competir por el mismo hombre. Serena miró a Amy Mizuno.

— ¿Qué tipo de hombre le, gustaría a usted, señorita Mizuno?

—Llámeme Amy, por favor —murmuró la chica, ruborizándose tanto que el color de _sus _mejillas

rivalizó con el intenso rojo de vestido—. Supongo que... me gustaría alguien que—que fuese amable

y.., —Se detuvo y agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa autocrítica—, :No lo sé. Alguien que me a—ame. Que

me ame de verdad.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Serena y la sumieron en la melancolía. El amor era un lujo al que

jamás se había permitido aspirar; se trataba de un mero detalle superficial cuando estaba en juego la

supervivencia de su familia. No obstante, alargó el brazo y acarició la mano de la otra chica a través del

guante.

—Espero que lo encuentre —le deseó con sinceridad—. Tal vez no tenga que esperar

demasiado tiempo.

—Me gustaría que usted lo encontrara primero—contestó Amy con una sonrisa tímida—. Ojalá pudiera

ayudarla a encontrar a alguien.

—Parece ser que todas necesitamos ayuda de un modo u otro —comentó Lita. Su mirada se deslizó

hasta Serena para estudiarla con detenimiento—. Hum... No me importaría convertirla en mi reto

personal.

—¿Cómo? —Serena arqueó las cejas al tiempo que se preguntaba si debería sentirse

halagada u ofendida.

Lita se dispuso a dar una explicación.

—La temporada llegará a su fin en unas cuantas semanas y ésta será la última para usted, supongo.

Si lo consideramos desde un punto de vista práctico, sus aspiraciones de casarse con un hombre que

sea su igual socialmente hablando se desvanecerán a finales de junio. Serena asintió con cautela.

—En ese caso, propongo... —Lita se detuvo a media frase. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada,

Serena vio la oscura figura que se acercaba a ellas y gimió para sus adentros.

El intruso no era otro que el señor Darien Chiba; un hombre con el que ninguna de ellas quería tener

nada que ver... y por muy buenas razones.

—Entre paréntesis —dijo Serena en voz baja—, mi marido ideal sería la antítesis del señor

Chiba.

—No me diga... —murmuró Lita con ironía, ya que el sentimiento era compartido por todas.

Se podía obviar el hecho de que un hombre hubiera ascendido gracias a su ambición, siempre y

cuando poseyera la elegancia de un caballero. Sin embargo, Darien Chiba carecía de ella. No había modo

de mantener una conversación educada con un hombre que decía exactamente lo que pensaba, sin

importarle lo poco halagadora o lo molesta que pudiera ser su opinión.

Tal vez pudiera decirse que el señor Chiba era guapo. Serena suponía que algunas mujeres

encontrarían su corpulenta masculinidad bastante atractiva; hasta ella debía admitir que había algo fascinante

en toda esa fuerza contenida dentro del traje de etiqueta negro y la camisa blanca. No obstante,

el dudoso atractivo de Darien Chiba quedaba del todo eclipsado por su falta de modales. El hombre

carecía de delicadeza, de idealismo y no sabía reconocer la elegancia..., era todo libras y peniques, todo

egoísmo, todo avaricia calculada. Cualquier otro hombre en su situación habría tenido la decencia de

parecer avergonzado por su falta de refinamiento; pero Chiba había decidido, al menos en apariencia,

hacer de su carencia una virtud. Le encantaba burlarse de los rituales y del encanto de la cortesía

aristocrática mientras sus fríos ojos azules brillaban llenos de humor..., como si se estuviese riendo de

todos ellos.

Para alivio de Serena, Chiba jamás había demostrado, ni con una palabra ni con un gesto, que

recordaba aquel día tan lejano en el diorama, cuando le había robado un beso en la oscuridad. Con el

paso del tiempo, había logrado convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. En

retrospectiva, parecía un hecho irreal, sobre todo aquella parte en la que ella respondía con tanto ímpetu

a un extraño tan atrevido.

Sin duda, muchas personas compartían el desagrado que Darien Chiba despertaba en Serena, pero,

para estupor de la clase social prominente de Londres, el tipo se había hecho un hueco y allí pensaba

quedarse. Durante los últimos años, había amasado una fortuna incomparable tras adquirir la mayoría de

las acciones de las compañías que fabricaban maquinaria agrícola, barcos y locomotoras. A pesar de su

falta de modales, Chiba era invitado a todas las fiestas celebradas por la nobleza, dado que,

sencillamente, era demasiado rico como para ignorarlo. Chiba personificaba la amenaza de la iniciativa

industrial sobre las fortunas de la rancia aristocracia británica, cuya financiación dependía de la

explotación agrícola de sus propiedades. Por tanto, la nobleza lo recibía con disimulada hostilidad a

pesar de permitirle de mala gana la entrada a su sagrado círculo social. Y, para empeorar las cosas, el

hombre no fingía estar agradecido; al contrario, parecía disfrutar al imponer su presencia en lugares

donde ésta no era bien recibida.

Durante las escasas ocasiones en las que Serena se había encontrado con él desde aquel día en

el diorama, lo había tratado con frialdad y había rechazado cualquier intento de conversación, así como

sus invitaciones a bailar, Él siempre parecía encontrar divertido su desdén y se dedicaba a contemplarla

con tal descaro que conseguía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Serena esperaba que el hombre

perdiera el interés por ella algún día, pero, de momento, parecía aferrarse a su molesta insistencia.

Serena percibió el alivio del resto de las floreros cuando Chiba las pasó por alto para dirigirse a

ella en particular.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo a modo de saludo. Su mirada, oscura como la obsidiana, parecía

percatarse de todo del cuidadoso zurcido en el borde de las mangas de su vestido; del diminuto ramillete

de capullos de rosa que había utilizado para disimular la desgastada parte superior de su corpiño; de las

perlas falsas que colgaban de _sus _orejas... Serena lo miró con una expresión de gélido desafío. El aire

que los separaba parecía estar cargado con una especie de tira y afloja, con un reto elemental.

Serena sentía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecían de disgusto ante la proximidad

de ese hombre.

—Buenas noches, señor Chiba.

—¿Me haría el favor de concederme un baile? —preguntó él sin más preámbulos.

—No, gracias.

—¿ Por qué no?

—Tengo los pies cansados,

Él alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿y a qué se debe? Lleva sentada aquí toda la noche. Serena lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

—No tengo por qué explicarle mis motivos, señor Chiba. —Un vals no le causaría demasiadas

molestias.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena por permanecer calmada, sintió que los músculos de su rostro

se tensaban ligeramente.

—Señor Chiba —replicó con tirantez—, ¿nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación acosar a una

dama para que haga algo que no desea hacer?

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Señorita Tsukino, si tuviera que preocuparme por parecer educado, jamás conseguiría lo que quiero.

Tan sólo pensé que le agradaría abandonar su papel de florero durante un tiempo. Y si este baile se

desarrolla del modo habitual, es más que posible que mi invitación sea la única que reciba.

—Qué encantador —comentó ella, fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía—. Con esos cumplidos tan

ingeniosos, ¿cómo podría rechazarlo?

En los ojos de Chiba apareció de súbito una expresión cautelosa. —En ese caso, ¿bailará conmigo?

—No —susurró Serena con aspereza—, Y ahora márchese, Por favor.

En lugar de escabullirse mortificado por la negativa, Chiba se limitó a sonreír y la blancura de sus

dientes quedó resaltada por el contraste con el tono oscuro de su piel. La sonrisa le confirió un aspecto

de pirata.

—¿Qué hay de malo en un baile? Soy una excelente pareja; incluso es posible que disfrute.

—Señor Chiba —murmuró, cada vez más exasperada—, la idea de ser su pareja, sea en lo que sea,

hace que se me hiele la sangre en las venas.

Hunt se acercó un poco más y, bajando la voz de modo que nadie más pudiera escucharlo,

contestó:

—Muy bien. Pero, antes de marcharme, le diré algo para que lo medite, señorita Tsukino. Es muy

posible que algún día no pueda permitirse el privilegio de rechazar una oferta honorable de alguien como

yo..., o ni siquiera una deshonrosa.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la indignación se extendía en forma de

rubor desde la parte superior de su corpiño. Ya había aguantado demasiado; además de tener que estar

toda la noche sentada, se veía obligada a soportar los insultos de un hombre al que despreciaba.

—Señor Chiba, actúa usted como el villano de una pésima obra de teatro.

El comentario le arrancó otra sonrisa al hombre, que se inclinó con irónica cortesía antes de

alejarse.

Mortificada por el encuentro, Serena lo vio marcharse con los ojos entrecerrados.

El resto de las floreros dejó patente su alivio en forma de suspi_ro _colectivo en cuanto desapareció el

señor Chiba. Lita Kino fue la primera en hablar.

—No parece impresionarle demasiado la palabra «no», ¿verdad? —¿Qué le ha dicho antes de

marcharse, Serena?— preguntó Rei con curiosidad—. El comentario que la ha hecho ruborizarse.

Serena clavó la mirada en la cubierta plateada de su carné de baile y acarició con el pulgar

una diminuta doblez en la esquina.

—El señor Chiba ha insinuado que, algún día, mi situación _po_dría ser tan desesperada como para

verme obligada a considerar la posibilidad de ser su amante.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada, Serena se habría reído al contemplar las idénticas

expresiones de asombro que aparecieron en el _rostro _de las tres muchachas. Sin embargo, en lugar de

protestar movida por su ira virginal o de dejar pasar el tema, Lita formuló una pregunta que Serena

no había esperado:

—¿ y estaba en _lo _cierto?

—Estaba en lo cierto en lo referente a _lo _desesperado de mi situación —admitió ella—. Pero no en

cuanto a la posibilidad de convertirme en su amante; ni suya ni de ningún _otro. _Me casaría con un

granjero antes de caer tan bajo.

Lita le dedicó una sonrisa, dado que, al parecer, se identificaba con la determinación que subyacía

bajo la respuesta de Serena.

—Me cae usted bien —anunció antes de reclinarse en la silla y cruzar las piernas con una desfachatez

que parecía del todo inapropiada para una chica que disfrutaba de su primera temporada.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —contestó Serena automáticamente, movida por las buena maneras

que dictaban una respuesta educada ante semejante cumplido; pero, en cuanto pronunció la frase,

quedó sorprendida al comprobar que era cierto.

La mirada analítica de Lita la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras seguía hablando.

—Me causaría un profundo desagrado verla trotar detrás de una mula o cavando en un sembrado de

remolacha; usted no ha nacido para eso, ni mucho menos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Serena con sequedad—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto?

Si bien la pregunta se formuló con intención retórica, Lita pareció tomarla en serio.

—Me disponía a explicarlo. Antes de que _nos _interrumpieran, estaba a punto de hacer una

proposición: deberíamos hacer un pacto para ayudamos las unas a las otras a encontrar marido. Si los

hombres adecuados no vienen tras nosotras, seremos nosotras la que los persigamos a ellos. El proceso

será mucho más eficaz aunamos nuestros esfuerzos en lugar de luchar en solitario. Comenzaremos con

la mayor de nosotras (que al parecer es usted, Serena) y seguiremos así hasta que llegue el turno de

la más joven.

—Eso no me favorece en absoluto —protestó Rei.

—Es _lo _justo —la reconvino Lita—. Tú dispones de más tiempo que las demás.

—¿A qué tipo de «ayuda» se refiere? —inquirió Serena.

—A _la _que sea necesaria. —Lita comenzó a escribir sin pérdida de tiempo en su carné de

baile—. Compensaremos _los _puntos débiles de cada una de nosotras y daremos consejo y colaboración

cuando la situación así lo requiera. —Alzó la mirada y sonrió alegremente—. Seremos como un equipo

de _rounders._

Serena la contempló con escepticismo.

._¿ Se refiere a ese juego en el que _los _caballeros se turnan para golpear una bola de cuero utilizando

unos bates planos?

—No sólo juegan los caballeros —replicó Lita—. En Nueva York también juegan las damas, siempre

y cuando no se dejen llevar en exceso por el entusiasmo.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Como cuando Lita se enfureció tanto, después de que uno de sus tiros fuera anulado, que

acabó arrancando del suelo el poste de una de sus bases.

—Ya estaba suelto —protestó Lita—. Un poste suelto podría haber sido una amenaza para

uno de los corredores.

—Especialmente si lo lanzas contra ellos —concluyó Rei, respondiendo al ceño fruncido de su

hermana con una dulce y burlona sonrisa.

Conteniendo la risa, Serena dejó de mirar a las dos hermanas para contemplar la expresión de

ligera perplejidad en el rostro de Amy. No le resultó muy difícil leer los pensamientos de la chica: las

hermanas americanas iban a necesitar mucho entrenamiento antes de poder despertar el interés de los

aristócratas adecuado. Cuando volvió aprestar atención a las Kino, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír

al ver sus ansiosos semblantes. Era muy fácil imaginarse a ese par golpeando bolas con bates y

corriendo por el campo con las faldas remangadas hasta las rodillas. Se preguntó si todas las chicas

americanas compartían ese carácter arrollador... Sin duda, las Kino serían el terror de cualquier

caballero británico educado que osara acercarse a ellas,

—A decir verdad, nunca se me había ocurrido que la caza de un marido pudiera concebirse como un

deporte de equipo —dijo.

—¡Pues debería serlo! —Exclamó Lita con énfasis—. Piense en lo efectivo que sería de ese modo.

La única dificultad que podría surgir es que dos de nosotras se interesaran por el mismo hombre; pero,

dados nuestros respectivos gustos, parece improbable.

—En ese caso, acordaremos no competir por el mismo caballero —propuso Serena.

—Y, a—además —interrumpió Amy de forma inesperada—, no haremos daño a nadie.

—Muy hipocrático —dijo Lita en señal de aprobación.

—Pues yo creo que tiene razón, Lita —protestó Rei, que había malinterpretado el

comentario de su hermana—. No intimides a la pobre chica, por el amor de Dios.

Lita frunció el entrecejo, repentinamente irritada.

—He dicho «hipocrático», no «hipócrita», idiota.

Serena intervino sin dilación, antes de que las hermanas comenzaran a discutir.

—Entonces, debemos ponemos de acuerdo, en cuanto al plan de acción; no nos serviría de mucho si

cada una persiguiera su propio objetivo.

—Y tendremos que contarnos todo lo que suceda — prosiguió Rei, encantada.

—¿Incluso los—los detalles más íntimos? —preguntó Amy con timidez.

—Vaya! ¡Sobre todo ésos!

En el rostro de Lita apareció una sonrisa irónica antes de someter el vestido de Serena a una

mirada calculadora.

—Sus ropas son desastrosas —dijo sin rodeos—. Voy a darle unos cuantos de mis vestidos. Tengo

baúles llenos con vestidos que ni siquiera he llegado a ponerme y no vaya echarlos de menos. Mi madre

jamás se dará cuenta.

Serena se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Se sentía agradecida por el detalle, pero también

mortificada por lo evidente de sus dificultades económicas.

—No, no. No puedo aceptar un regalo semejante. Es usted muy generosa, pero...

—El azul pálido con ribetes de color lavanda —dijo Lita a Rei en un murmullo—. ¿Lo

recuerdas?

—¡Sí! Le sentará de maravilla —contestó Rei, entusiasmada—. Mucho mejor que a ti.

—Gracias —replicó Lita, que fingió mirada con desagrado por el comentario. '

—No, en serio... —protestó Serena.

—y el de muselina verde con el encaje blanco en la parte delantera —prosiguió la mayor de las

Kino.

—No puedo aceptar sus vestidos, Lita —insistió Serena sin alzar la voz.

La chica alzó la mirada de su carné de baile, en el que seguía tomando notas.

—¿Por qué no?

—En primer lugar, no puedo pagarle. Además, sería inútil. Unas cuantas plumas no harán más

atractiva mi falta de dote.

—¡Vaya! El dinero... —comentó Lita con la indiferencia característica de alguien que no lo

necesita—. Usted va a pagarme con algo que es mucho más valioso que unas simples monedas. Va a

enseñarnos a Rei y a mí a ser... bueno, a parecemos a usted. Nos va a enseñar que cosas hay que

decir y qué hay que hacer; todas esas reglas de las que nadie habla pero que nosotras parecemos

transgredir a todas horas. Si es posible, hasta puede ayudamos, a encontrar a una madrina. Y entonces,

podremos traspasar todas las puertas que ahora mismo nos cierran. En cuanto a su falta de dote…. Sólo

tiene que echarle el anzuelo al hombre adecuado. Nosotras le ayudaremos a tirar del hilo.

Serena la miró con absoluta perplejidad.

—Están hablando completamente en serio.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Rei—. Será todo un alivio poder ocupar nuestro tiempo en otra

cosa que no sea sentarnos contra la pared como unas idiotas. Lita y yo estamos a punto de volvemos

locas por lo aburrida que está resultando ser la temporada.

—Yo—yo también —añadió Amy.

—Está bien... —Serena paseó la mirada de un rostro a otro, incapaz de contener la sonrisa—.

Si las tres están dispuestas, yo también me uno. Pero, si vamos a hacer un pacto, ¿no deberíamos

firmar con sangre o algo así?

—¡Por Dios, no! —Exclamó Lita—. Creo que todas podemos, expresar nuestro acuerdo sin

necesidad de abrirnos las venas ni nada parecido. —Hizo un gesto para señalar su carné de baile—. Supongo

que ahora deberíamos hacer una lista de los buenos partidos que siguen solteros tras la

temporada. Y, por desgracia, en estos momentos quedan muy pocos libres. ¿Deberíamos ordenarlos

según su rango? ¿Empezando por los duques?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No deberíamos molestamos con los duques, puesto que no sé de ninguno que sea un buen partido,

que tenga menos de setenta años y que conserve algún diente.

—En ese caso, la inteligencia y el encanto son negociables, pero no así los dientes, ¿estoy en lo

cierto? —preguntó Lita con picardía, lo que arrancó una carcajada de Serena.

—Los dientes son negociables —replicó Serena—, si bien sumamente preferibles.

—Muy bien —concluyó Lita—. Una vez descartada la categoría de los viejos duques chochos,

prosigamos con los condes. Conozco a un tal lord Furuhata, por ejemplo...

—No, Furuhata no. —Serena hizo un gesto de repulsión mientras añadía—Es un hombre frío como

el hielo; además, no tiene ningún interés en mí. Me lancé prácticamente en sus brazos durante mi

primera temporada, hace cuatro años y lo único que conseguí fue que me mirase como si fuera algo que

se había quedado pegado a su zapato.

—En ese caso, olvidemos a Furuhata. —La mayor de las Kino alzó las cejas con curiosidad—

.¿Qué tal lord Taiki Kou? Es Joven, adecuado, atractivo como el pecado...

—No funcionaría —contestó Serena—. Sin importar lo comprometedora que resultara la situación,

Taiki Kou jamás me haría una proposición. Ya ha comprometido, seducido y arruinado por completo al

menos a una docena de mujeres; el honor no significa nada para él.

—El conde Tomoe, entonces —sugirió Amy de forma indecisa—; pero es bastante cor—cor—

corpulento y tiene al menos cincuenta años...

—Anótelo en la lista —instó Serena—. No puedo permitirme ser melindrosa al respecto.

—También está el vizconde Jedite —señaló Lita al tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño—;

aunque es bastante extraño y está un poco..., bueno, flácido.

—Mientras tenga el bolsillo firme, puede tener todo lo demás flácida —comentó Serena,

consiguiendo que las tres chicas rieran entre dientes—. Anótelo también.

Haciendo caso omiso de la música y de las parejas que giraban delante de ellas, las cuatro siguieron

trabajando con ahínco en la lista y, en ocasiones, las carcajadas que los comentarios provocaban en

ellas consiguieron atraer algunas miradas curiosas de aquellos que se encontraban cerca.

—Silencio —ordenó Serena, esforzándose por adoptar una actitud seria—. No queremos que nadie

sospeche lo que estamos planeando. Además, se supone que las floreros no deben reírse.

Al instante, todas ellas intentaron adoptar sus expresiones más serias, lo que provocó una nueva

oleada de risillas.

—¡Vaya, mirad! —Exclamó Lita, que estaba observando la creciente lista de posibles candidatos a

marido—. Por una vez, nuestros carnés de baile están llenos. —Echó un vistazo a la lista de solteros y

frunció los labios en actitud pensativa—. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que algunos de estos caballeros

asistirán a la fiesta que organiza Furuhata en su propiedad de Hampshire como broche final de la

temporada, Rei _y yo _hemos sido invitadas. ¿Y usted, Serena?

—Soy amiga de una de sus hermanas —contestó ella—. Creo que puedo conseguir una

invitación. Le suplicaré, si es necesario.

—Intentaré poner algo de mi parte para que lo consiga —le dijo Lita con actitud confiada antes de

sonreír a Amy—. Y conseguiré una invitación también para usted.

—¡Qué divertido va a ser esto! —Exclamó Rei—. Así pues, nuestro plan está en marcha. Dentro de

quince días, invadiremos Hampshire en busca de un marido para Serena.

Alargando los brazos, todas unieron las manos, sin dejar de sentirse un poco frívolas e

indecisas, pero bastante animadas.

«Tal vez mi suerte esté a punto de cambiar», pensó Serena antes de cerrar los ojos _y _recitar

una pequeña plegaria de esperanza.

**Este libro me encanta, igual es largo, no es algo corto pero tannn largo tampoco jajaja y como **

**Es una saga, en los demás libros siguen las vidas de los personajes de los anteriores, este y el **

**De quien se supone es Lita en este, me fascinaron, el prota también es un Darien XD**


	3. Capitulo 2

**2**

Darien Chiba había aprendido a una edad temprana que, dado que el destino no lo había bendecido

con sangre azul ni con riquezas ni con algún don extraordinario, tendría que labrarse su propia fortuna

en un mundo que, a menudo, resultaba ser poco caritativo. Era diez veces más combativo y ambicioso

que un hombre normal y corriente. A la gente solía resultarle más fácil permitir que se saliera con la suya

que enfrentarse a él. Si bien era una persona dominante, tal vez incluso implacable, su sueño no se veía

perturbado por ninguna crisis de conciencia. La ley de la naturaleza dictaba la supervivencia de los más

fuertes _y, _en cuanto a los más débiles, era mejor que corrieran a esconderse.

Su padre había sido carnicero _y _había conseguido sacar adelante a una familia de seis miembros;

Darien había trabajado como su ayudante desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para blandir la pesada

hacha de la carnicería. Esos años de trabajo en la tienda de su padre lo habían dotado de los brazos

musculosos _y _los fornidos hombros de un carnicero. Su familia siempre había esperado que él

continuara con el negocio, pero cuando cumplió los veintiún años, Darien había desilusionado a su padre

al abandonar la tienda para abrirse camino de un modo diferente. Tras invertir sus pequeños ahorros, se

dio cuenta de que acababa de descubrir su verdadero talento en la vida: hacer dinero.

Darien adoraba el lenguaje de la economía, los factores de riesgo, la interacción del mercado con la

industria y la política..., y no tardó en percatarse de que, en un corto espacio de tiempo, la creciente red

de ferrocarril británica proporcionaría los ingresos básicos que asegurarían la eficiencia de la actividad

bancaria. Los envíos de dinero en metálico y de las acciones, así como la creación de oportunidades de

inversión a corto plazo, dependerían en gran medida del buen funcionamiento del ferrocarril. Darien

siguió sus instintos e invirtió hasta el último chelín en acciones ferroviarias; poco después, fue

recompensado con unos enormes beneficios que reinvirtió en un diversificado abanico de intereses. En

esos momentos, con treinta y tres años de edad, poseía el control de tres fábricas diferentes, de una

fundición de más de dos hectáreas de superficie y de un astillero. Era invitado —si bien de mala gana—

a los bailes de la aristocracia y se codeaba con los pares del reino en las juntas directivas de seis

compañías.

Tras años de incesante trabajo, había conseguido casi todo lo que se había propuesto. No obstante, si

alguien le hubiera preguntado si era un hombre feliz, no habría tenido más remedio que resoplar en

respuesta. La felicidad, ese efímero resultado del éxito, era una señal segura de la autocomplacencia. Y,

por naturaleza, Darien jamás podría ser auto complaciente, como tampoco se daría nunca por satisfecho;

ni quería llegar a estado. .

De todos modos... en el rincón más oculto y profundo de su desatendido corazón, había un deseo que

Darien parecía incapaz de sofocar.

Se aventuró a lanzar una mirada encubierta al otro lado del salón de baile y, como era habitual, sintió

la punzada dolorosa y peculiar que lo asaltaba cada vez que descubría la presencia de Serena

Tsukino. A pesar de las muchas mujeres disponibles —y había un buen número de ellas—, ninguna había

logrado acaparar su atención de un modo tan efectivo y excluyente. El atractivo de Serena iba más

allá de la mera belleza física, aunque bien sabía Dios que había sido bendecida con, un injusto exceso

en ese aspecto. Si hubiera una pizca de poesía en el alma de Darien, podría haber compuesto docenas

de versos arrebatadores que describieran, sus encantos, No obstante, era plebeyo hasta la medula de

los huesos y le resultaba del todo imposible encontrar las palabras precisas para plasmar la atracción

que la muchacha ejercía sobre él. Lo único que sabía era que la visión de Serena a la vacilante luz de

las velas conseguía aflojarle las rodillas.

Darien nunca había olvidado la primera vez que la había visto, de pie en la entrada del diorama,

rebuscando en su monedero mientras fruncía el ceño. El sol arrancaba destellos de oro y champán a su

cabello castaño claro y lograba que su piel resplandeciera. Había visto en ella algo tan delicioso... tan

tangible... Tal vez se tratara del aspecto aterciopelado de su piel junto con esos ojos azules, sumados al

ceño ligeramente fruncido que él había deseado aliviar.

Entonces habría jurado que, a esas alturas, Serena ya estaría casada. La evidencia de que los

Tsukino habían caído en desgracia no era un factor significativo para él, ya que asumía que cualquier

aristócrata con cerebro vería su valor y no tardaría en reclamada. Sin embargo, según pasaban los años

y Serena seguía soltera, había comenzado a albergar una débil esperanza. La valentía que ella

mostraba en su decidida búsqueda de marido le resultaba enternecedora, la seguridad con la que volvía

a ponerse sus desgastados vestidos…, el valor que se otorgaba a sí misma, a pesar de la falta de dote.

El modo tan ingenioso con el que abordaba el proceso de atrapar un marido le recordaba a un jugador

experimentado que jugara sus cartas en una baza que había perdido de antemano. Serena era

inteligente, precavida e inflexible, además de hermosa, si bien en los últimos tiempos la amenaza de la

pobreza le había conferido cierta dureza a su mirada y a sus labios. Desde un punto de vista egoísta,

Darien no lamentaba las dificultades económicas de la joven; en realidad, éstas le proporcionaban una

oportunidad que jamás habría tenido de otro modo.

El problema residía en su incapacidad para descubrir el modo de conseguir que Serena lo

aceptara, cuando era más que obvio que ella sentía repugnancia por todo lo que él representaba. Darien

era muy consciente de que su carácter carecía de refinamientos y lo que peor, tenía tantos deseos de

convertirse en un caballero como un tigre de ser un gato doméstico. No era más que un hombre que

poseía una enorme cantidad de dinero y que carga con la frustración de saber que no le serviría de

nada a la hora de conseguir lo que más deseaba.

Hasta ese momento, su estrategia había consistido en esperar pacientemente, ya que sabía que la

desesperación acabaría llevando a Serena a hacer cosas que ni siquiera habría considerado en un

principio. Las penurias económicas tenían la virtud de presentar las situaciones bajo una nueva luz. En

poco tiempo, el juego de Serena llegaría a su fin. No le quedaría más remedio que elegir entre dos

opciones: casarse con un pobre o ser la amante de un rico. Y, si era la última opción la elegida, la cama

en la que acabaría no sería otra que la suya.

—Un bocadito sabroso, ¿no es cierto? —fue el comentario que alguien hizo cerca de él.

Cuando Darien se giró, vio a Diamante Blackmoon, hijo de un vizconde que, según los rumores, estaba en su

lecho de muerte. Atrapado en la interminable espera previa a la muerte de su padre para poder disponer

tanto del título como de la fortuna familiar, Blackmoon pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo apostando y

persiguiendo faldas.

Siguió la mirada de Darien hasta Serena, que estaba inmersa en una animada conversación con las

floreros que la rodeaban.

—No sabría decirle —contestó Darien, con un profundo ramalazo de antipatía hacia Blackmoon y todos

los de su ralea: privilegiados a los que les habían ofrecido todos los caprichos en bandeja de plata desde

el día en que llegaron al mundo y que, por regla general, no hacían nada que justificara la imprudente

generosidad del destino. Blackmoon sonrió, con el rostro rubicundo a causa del exceso de bebida y la

abundante comida.

—Tengo la intención de descubrirlo muy pronto —comentó.

Blackmoon no era el único con semejantes aspiraciones. Un considerable número de hombres había

puesto la mirada en Serena, con la misma expectación que sentiría una manada de lobos durante la

persecución de una presa herida. En cuanto ella tocara fondo y, por tanto, no pudiera ofrecer la más

mínima resistencia, uno de ellos se adelantaría para lanzar el ataque mortal. N o obstante, tal y como

sucedía en la naturaleza, el macho dominante siempre sería el ganador.

Un amago de sonrisa se abrió paso en el severo rictus de Darien.

—Me sorprende usted —murmuró—. Siempre he asumido que las dificultades de una dama tendrían

que inspirar la caballerosidad de un hombre de su categoría; y, por el contrario, descubro que está

considerando las irrespetuosas ideas que se atribuyen a los de mi clase.

Blackmoon dejó escapar una breve carcajada, ajeno al brillo salvaje que apareció en los ojos azules

de Darien.

—Sea una dama o no, tendrá que elegir a uno de nosotros cuando sus recursos se agoten.

—¿ Ninguna de sus señorías le ofrecerá matrimonio? —preguntó Darien con voz indolente.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Y para qué? —Blackmoon se humedeció los labios, movido por las imágenes que su

mente ya anticipaba—. No hay necesidad alguna de casarse con la muchacha cuando dentro de muy

poco tiempo estará disponible por un precio adecuado.

—Tal vez tenga demasiada dignidad para eso.

—Lo dudo —replicó el joven aristócrata con jovialidad—. Las mujeres pobres que poseen ese tipo de

belleza no pueden permitir el lujo de mostrarse dignas. Además, circula el rumor de que ya han estado

entregando sus favores a lord Tomoe.

—¿A Tomoe? —Si bien la noticia lo sobresaltó, el rostro de Darien permaneció impasible—. ¿Y en

qué se basa ese rumor?

—¡Vaya! Pues el carruaje de Tomoe ha sido visto en los establos situados tras la residencia de los

Tsukino a extrañas horas de la noche... Y, de acuerdo con algunos acreedores, es él quien se hace

cargo de pagar las cuentas de la familia de vez en cuando. —Blackmoon se detuvo para reírse sin

disimulo—. Una noche entre esos preciosos muslos bien se merece pagar la cuenta del tendero, ¿no le

parece?

La inmediata respuesta de Darien fue el impulso asesino de separar la cabeza de Blackmoon del resto de

su cuerpo. No podía decir con seguridad qué había despertado su ira en mayor medida: la imaginación de

Serena Tsukino en la cama con el cerdo de Tomoe o el despectivo regodeo de Blackmoon ante un

rumor que posiblemente fuese incierto.

..Me atrevería a señalar que, puestos a difamar la reputación de una dama, es mucho mejor contar

con pruebas fehacientes de lo que se está diciendo —advirtió Darien con un tono de voz que no por

apacible era menos peligroso.

—¡Diantres! Los chismes no requieren de prueba alguna —contestó el joven al tiempo que guiñaba un

ojo—. Además, el tiempo se encargará de revelar el verdadero carácter de la dama en cuestión.

Tomoe no tiene recursos suficientes para mantener a una belleza como ésa, y ella no tardará mucho

en exigir cosas que él no podrá darle. Vaticino que para el final de la temporada, la dama se acercará al

caballero que tenga los bolsillos más abultados.

—Que serán los míos —replicó Darien sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

Blackmoon parpadeó a causa de la sorpresa, al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía mientras se

preguntaba si habría oído bien.

—¿Qué….?

—He estado observando mientras usted y esa manada de imbéciles con la que se relaciona

olisqueaban sus talones durante dos años —explicó Darien con los ojos entrecerrados—. A partir de este

momento, han perdido toda oportunidad de conseguida.

—¿ Que he perdido qué? ¿ Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó, indignado, Blackmoon.

_Quiero decir que infligiré todo el daño posible, ya sea mental, físico o económico, al primer hombre

que se atreva a poner un pie en mi territorio. Y la próxima persona que repita cerca de mí un solo rumor

infundado sobre la señorita Tsukino, descubrirá que se le queda atascado en la garganta... junto con uno

de mis puños.—La sonrisa de Darien dejaba entrever cierta amenaza sanguinaria mientras contemplaba

la atónita expresión de Blackmoon—. Puede decírselo a cualquiera que esté interesado —le advirtió antes

de alejarse del pomposo y boquiabierto pipiolo.

Una vez que su prima, una mujer mayor que en ocasiones actuaba como su carabina, la hubo

acompañado de regreso a su casa de la ciudad, Serena recorrió a grandes zancadas el vacío

vestíbulo embaldosado. Al advertir el objeto que habían dejado sobre la mesa semicircular que se

apoyaba contra la pared, se detuvo en seco. Era un sombrero masculino de copa alta, de color gris y

decorado con una banda de satén borgoña. Un sombrero muy peculiar, sobre todo si se lo comparaba

con los sombreros negros que solían lucir la mayoría de los caballeros. Serena lo había visto en

demasiadas ocasiones sobre aquella misma mesa, como una serpiente enroscada.

Un elegante bastón con el mango en forma de diamante se apoyaba contra la mesa. Serena

experimentó el intenso deseo de utilizar el bastón para aplastar la copa del sombrero..., a ser posible,

mientras estuviera sobre la cabeza del propietario. En su lugar, subió las escaleras con el corazón en un

puño y el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando se aproximaba a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba las habitaciones de la familia,

apareció un hombre corpulento en el descansillo. Este la observó con una insoportable sonrisa burlona

dibujada en un rostro de tez rosada y sudorosa por el reciente esfuerzo físico, mientras un mechón de

pelo, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, colgaba hacia un lado como la cresta de un gallo.

—Lord Tomoe —saludó Serena con rigidez al tiempo que luchaba contra la vergüenza y la ira

que se atascaban en su garganta.

Tomoe era una de las pocas personas a las que odiaba de verdad. _Como _supuesto amigo de su

difunto padre, Tomoe visitaba con frecuencia la casa, pero nunca a las horas normales para tal fin.

Llegaba bien entrada la noche y, contra todo lo que dictaba el decoro, pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo a

solas con la madre de Serena, Ikuko, en una habitación privada. Además, a Serena no se le

había pasado por alto que, en los días posteriores a sus visitas, algunas de las facturas más acuciantes

se pagaban de forma misteriosa y que algún que otro airado acreedor quedaba apaciguado. En cuanto a

Ikuko, se mostraba más sensible e irritable que de costumbre y poco dispuesta a hablar.

A Serena le resultaba casi imposible creer que su madre, que siempre había huido de las

conductas indecorosas, permitiera que alguien usara su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Sin embargo, era la

única conclusión razonable a la que podía llegar, cosa que colmaba a Serena de una irremediable

vergüenza y de ira. Su rabia no iba dirigida únicamente contra su madre: estaba furiosa por la situación

en la que se encontraban e, incluso, consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de encontrar todavía un

marido. Le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que, _por _muy hermosa y encantadora que fuera

y por mucho interés que le demostrara un caballero no iba a recibir una proposición. Al menos, no una

respetable.

Desde su presentación en sociedad, se había visto obligada, a aceptar, poco a poco, que sus sueños

acerca de un pretendiente apuesto y educado que se enamorara de ella e hiciera desaparecer todos sus

problemas no eran más que una fantasía ingenua. La desilusión había calado hasta el fondo durante la

prolongada decepción en la que se había convertido su tercera temporada. Y, en esos momentos,

cuando se encontraba en la cuarta, la poco atractiva idea de convertirse en «Serena, la esposa de un

granjero», estaba inquietantemente cerca de hacerse realidad.

Con una expresión pétrea, Serena trató de pasar junto a Tomoe sin decir palabra, pero

éste la detuvo al ponerle una mano rolliza en el brazo. Ella retrocedió con tal aversión que el movimiento

estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—No me toque —dijo con la vista clavada en el rubicundo rostro del hombre.

Los ojos de Tomoe lucían muy azules en contraste con el rubor de su tez. Con una sonrisa, el

hombre dejó la mano sobre la barandilla, impidiendo así que Serena alcanzara el descansillo.

—Qué poco hospitalaria —murmuró con esa voz de tenor tan incongruente que mortificaba a muchos

hombres altos—. Después de todos los favores que he hecho a esta familia...

—No nos ha hecho ningún favor —respondió Serena de modo cortante.

—De no ser por mi generosidad, hace mucho que estaríais en la calle.

—¿Acaso sugiere que debo mostrarme agradecida? —Preguntó, ella, y su _tono _destilaba odio—. No

es usted más que un detestable carroñero.

—No he tomado nada que no se me haya ofrecido voluntariamente. —Tomoe extendió la mano

para tocarle la barbilla, pero el húmedo roce de sus dedos la hizo retroceder con repulsión—.A decir

verdad, ha sido un juego muy aburrido. Su madre es demasiado dócil para mi gusto. —Se inclinó hacia

ella, de modo que el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, un sudor rancio sofocado por la colonia, inundó las

fosas nasales de Serena con un hedor insoportable—. Tal vez lo intente la próxima vez contigo —

murmuró.

Sin duda alguna, esperaba que Serena se pusiera a llorar o a suplicar, o que se ruborizara. Sin

embargo, ésta se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fría.

—No es más que un viejo estúpido y presumido —dijo con tranquilidad—. Si estuviera dispuesta a

convertirme en la amante de alguien, ¿.no cree que elegiría a alguien mejor que usted?

Al final, Tomoe consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, si bien Serena tuvo el placer de comprobar que

no le había resultado fácil hacerlo.

—No es muy inteligente que me tenga por enemigo. Con algunas palabras vertidas en los oídos

adecuados, podría arruinar a su familia más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención. —Desvió la vista

hacia la tela de su corpiño y sonrió de modo despectivo—. En su lugar, yo no me mostraría tan

desdeñosa mientras llevara esos andrajos y esas joyas falsas.

Serena se ruborizó y le golpeó la mano sin miramientos cuando el hombre hizo amago de tocar el

corpiño. Riendo para sí Tomoe bajó las escaleras mientras Serena aguardaba en el silencio más

absoluto. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, corrió escaleras abajo y echó la llave.

Con la respiración agitada a causa de la ansiedad y la indignación, apoyó las manos y, la frente contra la

pesada puerta de roble.

—Se acabó —murmuró en voz alta, temblando de furia.

No más Tomoe, no más facturas sin pagar... Ya habían sufrido bastante. Todos. Tendría que

conseguir a alguien con quien casarse de inmediato: encontraría al mejor candidato que pudiera en la

fiesta campestre en Hampshire y acabaría de una vez por todas con ese asunto. Y si no resultaba...

Deslizó las manos muy despacio por la superficie de la puerta y sus palmas dejaron un rastro de

líneas sobre la nudosa madera. Si no encontraba a alguien con quien casarse, se convertiría en la

amante de un hombre. A pesar de que ninguno parecía inclinado a aceptarla como esposa, al parecer

había un número infinito de caballeros deseosos de arrastrarla al pecado. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría

ganar una fortuna. No obstante, le repugnaba la mera idea de no poder regresar jamás a la buena

sociedad..., de ser despreciada y relegada al ostracismo, de que sólo la valoraran por sus habilidades en

la cama. La alternativa, que no era otra que vivir una pobreza virtuosa y ganarse la vida como costurera

o lavandera, o convertirse en institutriz, era mucho más peligrosa: una mujer joven en semejante

posición quedaría a merced de cualquiera. Además, el sueldo no alcanzaría para mantener a su madre

ni a Sammy, que también debería ponerse a trabajar. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres podía permitirse

que Serena se aferrara a su moral. Vivían en un castillo de naipes..., y cualquier movimiento brusco

podía echado abajo.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba sentada a la mesa del desayuno con una taza de porcelana

entre sus dedos helados. Aunque ya había acabado su té, la cerámica todavía conservaba e. calor del

fuerte brebaje. Tenía una pequeña muesca en el borde que ella acariciaba repetidamente con el pulgar y

no se molestó en levantar la vista cuando escuchó el ruido que su madre hizo al entrar en la estancia.

—¿Quieres té? —preguntó con una voz meticulosamente monótona, tras lo cual escuchó a

Ikuko murmurar una respuesta afirmativa. Llenó otra taza con la tetera que tenía delante, la endulzó

con una cucharadita de azúcar y rebajó el brebaje con una buena cantidad de leche.

—Ya no lo tomo con azúcar —dijo Ikuko—. He llegado a preferirlo sin él.

El día en que a su madre dejaran de gustarle las cosas dulces, sería el día en que se sirviera

agua helada en el infierno.

—Aún podemos permitimos echarle azúcar al té —replicó Serena mientras removía el líquido

con un par de enérgicas vueltas de cucharilla.

Levantó la vista y deslizó la taza y su platillo por encima de la mesa en dirección a Ikuko. Tal y

como esperaba, su madre tenía un aspecto malhumorado y ojeroso, y llevaba la vergüenza escrita bajo

esa máscara de amargura. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó imposible que su enérgica y alegre madre —

que siempre había sido más hermosa que cualquier otra madre— pudiera lucir semejante expresión.

Fue en ese momento, mientras contemplaba el tenso rostro de Ikuko, que Serena se dio cuenta de

que su propia cara mostraba un cansancio muy parecido al de su madre y de que su boca se fruncía con

el mismo rictus de desencanto.

.¿Qué tal fue el baile? —preguntó Ikuko, que acercó tanto la cara a la taza de té que el vapor

le veló el rostro.

—El desastre habitual—respondió Serena, que suavizó la honestidad de su réplica con una suave

carcajada—. El único hombre que me invitó a bailar fue el señor Chiba.

—Por, todos los cielos —murmuró Ikuko antes de tomar un sorbo de té abrasador—. ¿Y aceptaste?

—Por supuesto que no. No hubiera tenido sentido alguno. Resulta evidente que, cuando me mira,

piensa en cualquier cosa menos en el matrimonio.

—Hasta los hombres como el señor Chiba acaban por casarse— argumento Ikuko, que la miró por

encima del borde de la taza—. Y tú serías una esposa ideal para él... Incluso podrías suavizado y

ayudado a que fuera aceptado en la sociedad decente...

—Por Dios, mamá... Cualquiera diría que me alientas para que acepte sus atenciones.

—No... —Ikuko cogió su cucharilla y removió el té en un gesto innecesario—. Al menos, no si de

verdad encuentras alguna objeción al señor Chiba. Sin embargo, si fueses capaz de pulido un poco, no

tendríamos más problemas económicos...

—No es de los que se casan, mamá. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hiciera lo que hiciese, jamás conseguiría

una proposición honesta por su parte.

Serena hurgó en el azucarero con un par de pequeñas pinzas de plata de aspecto deslustrado, en

busca del terrón más pequeño que pudiera encontrar. Sacó un pedacito de azúcar moreno, lo echó en la

taza y después se sirvió más té.

Ikuko dio un sorbo a su taza y, poniendo mucho cuidado en mantener la vista apartada, pasó a otro

tema de conversación que, según sospechaba Serena, tenía una desagradable relación con el,

anterior.

—No podemos permitimos que Sammy siga en la escuela el próximo semestre. Hace dos meses que

no pago el sueldo a los criados. Algunas facturas...

—Sí, ya estoy al tanto de todo eso —replicó Serena, que se ruborizó ligeramente a causa de una

súbita oleada de enojo—. Encontraré un marido, mamá. Muy pronto. —De algún modo, consiguió

esbozar una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parecería una excursión a Hampshire? Ahora que la temporada está a

punto de concluir, serán muchos los que dejen Londres en busca de nuevas diversiones.., Me refiero a la

cacería que lord Furuhata dará en su propiedad.

Ikuko la observó con renovado interés.

—No estaba al tanto de que hubiéramos recibido una invitación del conde.

—Y no nos ha llegado —respondió Serena—. Todavía. Pero llegará... y tengo el presentimiento de

que nos esperan unas cuantas sorpresas en Hampshire, mamá.


End file.
